Raven's Acceptance
by wrathking0001
Summary: Raven is having visions of a being threatening her. Who is this being anyway?
1. Chapter 1

Raven's Acceptance

I do not own DC.

Chapter 1: Appearance of An Old Friend

Robin was walking into the common room where he sees Starfire making one of her famous Tamaranean cuisines. "What are you making Starfire?" Robin asked. "I am making a new cuisine meal from our last visit Tamaran." She said. Robin saw that the cuisine had lettuce, beans, stir-fried pork basil leaves, mustard, spinach, Italian dressing, bacon bits, sliced cheese of parmesan that stinks, and deviled eggs. "Wow Star, you really outdid yourself." He said. Starfire puts the cuisine in the oven to 150o F.

She turns around and looks at Robin while blushing. Star says "Thank you, friend Robin. You are indeed an admirable person. We should watch a movie tonight with our friends." Robin was starting turn red himself. He shook his head saying yes and went to his room. Beast Boy was in his room writing down that he came up with. He said them out so loud that Raven knocked on his door saying "Shut up. You ignorant fool." Beast Boy was just laughing thinking to himself that he should try harder. Cyborg is in the garage working on his T-car. Robin came in and started talking.

"Hey Cy, how's the car?" "It is doing fine. I made a few modifications on it." Robin says "Well if you are hungry, Star made good cuisine for all of us." Cyborg nodded and Robin left. In the tower, Raven is meditating to keep herself at bay. As she was meditating, a vision appeared to her. In the vision, she saw a ghastly figure. This figure had a voice that echoed directly to her. It said "Soon, we will become one. Soon, we will become one." It disappeared from her as quickly as it had come. Raven opens her eyes in mere shock and collapses on the floor. Her heartbeat was quickening along with a severe headache. An hour later, she gathers herself from the floor. "What the hell was that?" she questioned. Raven shook her head and walks to the common room. Beast Boy comes out of his room to see Raven heading towards the kitchen. She is making some green herd tea to calm headache down. Beast Boy says "Raven, are you okay?" "I just have a headache. That's all." She said. "Well okay then. It looked like you've just seen a ghost." BB said. Raven smiled a little at the caring suggestion. With that in mind, she just levitates to her room. Beast Boy sits down at the table to think about Raven. "Maybe she just had a nightmare." He thought. Beast Boy went to his room, took off his clothes, and went to bed. When the cuisine was ready, Starfire knocked on everyone's door. Only Raven, Robin, and Cyborg were present. Star tried knocking on BB's door. The only thing that she heard was Beast Boy's loud snores. "Friend Beast Boy is too tired to join the feasting with us. I will save a plate for him that would be placed the generator of fridging." Starfire flew back into the kitchen where all the other titans are eating the cuisine. They all said "Thanks Starfire." Star is flying around the kitchen showing happiness. "Thank you friends. This is a glorious night for us to feast together as a family. Yay." She shouted out.

Cyborg is stuffing himself with food. Raven picks up her for to eat calmly. Robin is just gazing at Starfire as he eats. Beast Boy wakes up from his slumber. He looks at the clock reading 11pm. Beast Boy gets up from the bed to put his clothes on. He walks into the hallway when his nose smells something good. "Starfire's Cuisine." he thought. By the time he got to the kitchen, everybody's plate was empty. He went to the dishpan to find that it was empty. "Do not worry friend Beast Boy. For I have saved you a plate. It is in the generator of fridging." Star said. Beast Boy rushed to the refrigerator. As he was eating, the titans went to watch a movie called Casablanca. It is a 1940's movie where a pilot falls in love with a beautiful woman. Robin scoots over a bit closer to Starfire. He puts his arm around her. She scoots herself closer to him. Cyborg sees this bursting out laughing. Both Robin and Starfire scooted away from each other blushing. Beast Boy just got done with his dinner. He went over to sit next to Raven. Near the end of the movie, BB scoots close to Raven. He puts his arm around her. Cyborg sees this thinking "Uh oh. Trouble." Raven scoots closer to BB and lies on his shoulder. Cyborg's jaw just dropped. Beast Boy is smiling with confidence. The movie was over. Everybody got up except Raven and Beast Boy. Raven was asleep. Beast Boy carries her to her room bridal style. He places her on the bed. He says "Good night."

Cyborg is in his room looking out the window thinking "I can't believe that both of my teammates might become more than friends." He walks to his closet to grab his charger and then goes to bed.

In another dimension, the once powerful demonic ruler, Trigon, is on the verge of death. Ever since he lost the battle from the Teen Titans, Raven wounded him beyond comprehension. Desperate to stay alive, he summoned an old friend named Thanatos. Thanatos is the god of Death itself. The god of the word that no living being likes to speak about comes to his aid. "Trigon, why you summoned me? I smell death itself upon thee." He said. "I know that both you and I only want one thing." Trigon says. Thanatos questioningly says, "And what is that reason be?" "The thirst of destruction. You haven't seen destruction itself for a long time, Thanatos. You are the god of Death that thirst after it. He said.

"My reason for existing is not for life, but for death. Destruction is indeed what I hadve sought after for a long time. Ever since those worthless animals (humans) have established civilization through peace, there has less bloodshed that had spilled on the ground. What do you propose we do? Thanatos added.

What would Trigon do that would make the god of death accept his offer?


	2. Chapter 2

Raven's Acceptance

Chapter 2: Trigon's Offer

I do not own DC.

"I have a daughter named Rachel Raven Roth. She is a half-blooded offspring of mine that has conflicted these mere wounds upon me that you see before you."

"Why would one of your own do this?"

"She has mortal allies that empower her. Giving her hope; not fear."

"It seems that we have a common enemy with a common goal. She is far more powerful than yourself. This "Raven" will be a perfect being for destruction. I will send a child of my own named Erynis to speak with her on our behalf."

Thanatos summons his pure evil daughter.

"Father. How may I be of service for you?"

"We have a being that that possess powers unlike any other. Your purpose is to seek out this sorceress called Raven that can benefit our thirst for destruction. Even though that we share blood; you will be severely punished if fail me, daughter."

"I am your daughter that my only reason for living is to serve you, father. I will not fail to meet the desire of your expectations."

"See that you don't."

The daughter of death disappears from their presence.

"How can your child outmaneuver my own?"

"She is a surprising one that has ways to get things done her way."

Thanatos vanishes as Trigon walks to his throne.

The titans are on the beach back on Earth. They are enjoying themselves.

Starfire says "Okay Robin. Here it comes."

She hits a volleyball over the net. Robin braces himself. The ball came faster than he anticipated. It is hit.

"AAAAAOOOOOOOOWWWWWW. MY ARM!"

"Sorry Robin. I did not mean for it to be hit that hard."

"It is okay Star. I know it was not your fault."

Robin says "Hey guys! I am going to the tower to get bandaged up."

"Okay." They all said in unison.

Starfire carries the Boy Wonder to the tower.

BB and raven are talking about video games and meditation.

"It takes time to learn the applications and strengths about a game. The game is always played based upon experience."

"I agree. And meditation is all about connecting with your inner self. The one tells you right from wrong. It will help guide your emotions from hate to love."

Cyborg is just chilling while grilling up 9 burgers on a grill. He sees a worm near BB. He uses his cybernetic arm to grab it and tosses it on BB's head. Five seagulls see the worm.

The birds come in so fast they attack furiously at Beast Boy's head.

"W-What the hell is going on?"

Raven turns into a frightening figure that scares the seagulls away.

"Thanks Raven. Now I hate seagulls."

(he he he I just had to add that funny scene)

The tower becomes a target for the sun's rays. It heats up as if it were taking a hot bath. The furniture heats up like an oven as Robin is bandaged up from the help of Starfire.

"This couch is burning. I will go chill on the rooftop." Said the Boy Wonder.

Robin takes the elevator. He sets foot on the rooftop. He sees Starfire. She is gazing at the sun.

"Starfire. What brings you to the top of the tower?"

"Oh Robin. It is you. I have come because the heat of intense is inside the tower. I wanted to get close to a source for the air of cooling."

Robin takes a seat next to Starfire. The sun is setting. Robin is having a wonderful time gazing at her skin. It is reflecting from the sun.

"She sure is a beauty." He thought.

The other titans are heading back to the tower.

Raven enters the tower's quarters along with Beast Boy and Cyborg.

She floats to the kitchen to make herbal tea. The tea is in the microwave. It is then taken out. The tea is poured into a cup. Raven blows and sips it.

She is floating to her room. Her head is aching. The pain makes her stop. She collapses onto the floor. The last thing she sees is her tea spilling onto the carpet.

Raven wakes up in the medical room. BB tells Raven that he found her unconscious on the ground.

"Thanks Beast Boy. That means a lot."

"You had a severe anxiety attack. Here is some medication that can help with the given pain." Said Cyborg.

Raven took the medication to gulp it down. She decides to go to her room to pay a visit.

She went to her nightstand to talk in her mind.

Her hand grabs the Mirror of Nevermore.

Raven notices a small problem on it.

There is a small crack on the side of the mirror.

"Oh my Azar! What happened?"

The mirror opens up a portal before she had time to figure it out.

The land of Nevermore seems darker than last time. The rocks have taken on scary appearances, the portal seems smaller, and no one is seen.

"Hello?" said Raven

The only thing she could only hear was a vibrational echo.

Raven takes a few steps. She looks around. The land is quiet and empty.

"Is anybody here?"

Then an Emotion appears in front view.

"Hi Raven. What brings you here?"

"Intelligence. I had a severe anxiety attack. Do you know the cause of it?"

"If I say I will not live to see another day."

"What do you mean by those words and where are the others?"

"There is an Emotion that wants everything to become lifeless. It is far more powerful than Rage. It is a source of complete bitterness. It calls itself Emptiness."

Then suddenly a loud deep, raspy voice calls out a name.

"INTELLIGENCE YOU ARE NEXT!"

"Run Raven. It is not safe here."

"Who called out your name?"

"The cause of your anxiety attacks."

Raven turns around to see who it is.


	3. Chapter 3

Raven's Acceptance

I do not own DC.

Chapter 3: Nevermore-Never Again

There stood the ghastly figure that appeared from Raven's vision. Emptiness is channeling a black aura that surrounds her. It makes her neck create weird sounds (kak, kak, kak, kak, kak).

Her limbs are twisting sideways as she walks. Her cape is emitting a darkish-grayish color. The eyes of Emptiness are bright-blood red and her teeth are normal for they are sharp as a shark's.

"Intelligence, I told you not to tell Raven that I exist."

"You will not win. Not as long as Raven gives in to your needs."

"We shall see."

Emptiness grabs her by the throat lifting her high into the air and turns her into a statue.

Raven stood there in total horror.

"Intelligence NO!" she cried out.

Emptiness turns around to see Raven coming to the petrified statue.

She gets in Raven's way.

"Do not touch this statue. I need your body so I can exist longer."

She grabs her by the cape tossing her on the ground.

Raven gets up, so she can attack the hideous figure.

She uses her magic to crush Emptiness.

The being's black aura consumes her black magic.

Raven then uses her magic to pick up a large rock to throw at her.

Emptiness' aura turns into a tiger that slashes through the incoming projectile.

Raven summons a shield. The tiger attacks relentlessly. The shield breaks making Raven fall down.

It was getting to strike a final blow. Emptiness says "ENOUGH." The beast obeys by returning to her.

Raven gets up writhing in pain.

"Weak and pathethic and powerless and worthless you are." Emptiness said.

"Why are you doing this?" Raven questioned.

"To make everything lifeless and everything is motionless. This is the reason why I exist. You on the other hand exist for destruction and it is my purpose to bring that reality to the world through you."

Emptiness grabs Raven with her magic. She opens a portal back to Raven's room.

"Never come here again. This is my domain."

She throws Raven into the portal. Emptiness seals it up with her powerful magic.

Raven lands back in her room roughly on the bed.

She wanted to go back to Nevermore. But she could not.

Raven pulls the covers over her for she had never come across a deadly foe and her whole body was shaking in immense fear.

"What am I going to do? Most of my Emotion is petrified by Emptiness."

Raven's voice had the coaxing inflections of a small child.


	4. Chapter 4

Raven's Acceptance

Chapter 4: A Familiar Presence

I do not own DC.

Wonder Woman has come back to Themyscira from a battle against Lex Luthor with the Justice League. Diana went to the Temple Of Athena to pay gracious respects. As she prayed to the goddess, Athena appears to her in a vision.

"My loyal and trusted servant. You are needed in this time of great peril. There is a presence that has appeared upon the earth. It's a powerful being of unimaginable power. Its name is Erynis. The gods of Olympus have dealt with her before and her father, Thanatos. It is urgent that Diana, princess of the Amazons, deal with this great threat."

Wonder Woman opens her eyes in a flash.

"I must find this being by the name of Erynis and destroy her in the name of my goddess, Athena."

Back at titan's tower, Robin is wearing a cast on his injured arm. He is walks to his room. His eyes see a glimpse of darkness. He walks closer to it. Robin sees it coming from Raven's room. Adrenaline pumps throughout his body. The black aura makes its way to the rooms of the others. It sees Robin first. The Boy Wonder pulls out a bo staff. The aura changes its appearance. It turns into a version of Robin. Another bo staff appears in front of it. The two collide bo against bo. Robin is using one arm. Robin tosses his bo staff into the air. He tosses out 3 explosive disks. The copy dodges two of them. The third causes a small explosion near Starfire's door.

Robin gets his bo. The battle continues. The Boy Wonder's arm starts to hurt. He drops his bo staff because of the pressure. The copy notices it. It attacks him with force. It grabs Robin and tosses him against a wall.

"Aaah". A word that escapes Robin's lips. The copy turns its bo staff into sword.

"This is it!" Robin thought.

The copy raises its weapon. Then a powerful explosive hits it from behind. The copy turns to see Starfire. When it starts to attack her, a strong pulsation of sounds hits it along with a slash from a green lion. The black aura roars in pain. The aura sees both Cyborg and Beast Boy.

An unexpected thing happens. The copy's black aura changes color. The color of white appears on it. Confusion comes across of the heroic titans. The form of the copy changes into Raven. This version has blue ocean eyes, her hair is whiter than snow, her figure is vey curvaceous, it has a golden gem on its forehead, and she's humming a beautiful tone of voice.

It says "Thank you."

The essence of the white aura slides back underneath Raven's door.

Beast Boy and Cyborg and Starfire went to Robin. They help him get to his feet.

"I am okay." He said.

"Are you sure that you are not in the hurt, Robin?"

"Yeah dude. You should go to the medicine room."

"I am fine Beast Boy and Starfire. Please go back to your rooms."

The titans nodded. Robin goes to Raven's door.


End file.
